


Root Beer Float

by Pfle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, F/M, cute and embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfle/pseuds/Pfle
Summary: Game night comes to an end. Annette and Felix are on the same team. Cuteness ensues.





	Root Beer Float

Game night. Everyone had gotten into Mercedes and Annette’s room to play, simply because they were roommates and owned the most board games. Sylvain brought the booze, Dedue brought a full pot of something delicious, despite naming it, it was harder and harder for everyone to pronounce it as the night went on.

Drinks shared amongst friends. Laughter shared. Battles won, friendships strained due to the losses. Everyone would come back together in the end as it was not serious. They were all squished between two beds.

Felix preferred being the designated driver even if their dorms were within walking distance. If he was sober, it would be harder to lose at the games that were set out in the night.  
He turned down the sweet, cold root beer floats passed around. An alcoholic version of the treat. Mercedes, who made all the drinks, knew very rarely did he drink. She fixed him some ice water instead.

Annette had a preference for the alcoholic root beer float in a tall stein. Felix eyed her across the table, humming to her victory song when she passed another player on the board. Taking small, but many sips of her drink.

Felix sipped his water, enjoying it. Her blushing, carefree smile.

Several games had passed, and the party dwindled. Dedue had taken the Byleth, Dimitri, and Sylvain back by this point. Leaving Felix, Ingrid, and the two roommates in the dorm. Felix and Annette on her bed, and Mercedes and Ingrid on the other bed.

They switched gears into playing video games. Only having two controllers they had to be split into teams. He and Annette were on the same team. Daisy and Yoshi vs Boo and Luigi. Ingrid was still pretty sober, she could handle a lot. Clear headed. It would have made sense for them to split and play with the two drunk girls.

Into a few races, Felix felt a thud into his side, mid game. Not peeling his eyes away, in case a shell was coming his way, he ignored it.

However once the race had ended he looked down at the source of the thud.

Annette had gotten to the point where she slumped into Felix’s shoulder and when they caught each other’s eyes, she began babbling cutely about how cute it was that Felix picked Yoshi. He looked away towards the screen. Ingrid could see his face reddened by the grin she gave him.

He turned back to Annette. He spoke softly to her, handing her the controller. “It’s your turn to go,”

“You know Felix, It’s so sad when Mercie’s cat won’t come here,” She said, a bit saddened. Truffles the cat, lied down tiredly on the cat tower, too bothered to visit anyone. “Can you be my cat?”

He turned redder. He was a bit agitated by how cute she was being.

“I will be your cat, if we win, alright. It’s your turn now,” He said.

She wrapped her arms around him into a hug and leaned into him warmly. “You’re my Truffle now,”

Mercedes and Ingrid smiled at him.

He sighed a bit and freed his arm from her loose grasp. With nowhere else for him to go, he put his hand on her back. “Okay, okay. I’ll be your Truffle,”

He set the game control down to his side and pulled out his phone. He switched on recording, facing mostly Annette.

“Hey Annette, I will be your Truffle, if you sing my a song about being your Truffle,” He grinned a tad, while he just agreed to it, he might as well get something out of it. Ingrid shook her head no, while Mercedes said yes.

“Okay, okay! For my Truffelix,” She had let go and slowly sat up, swaying to her own melody;  
“My Truffle is named Felix,  
Dark chocolate   
Chili cream mix,  
Don’t tell him he is a sweet,  
He’s the villainous villain  
I ever darn meet.  
But he’s still my Truffle  
Filled with love and heat  
Got the coolest hair and muscle-- Wait no that’s, that’s not rhymey-y enough with Truffle.” She leaned into him again, “I’ll write you a better song, okay?”

“I’ll hold you to that,”

Mercedes whispered into Indrid’s ear, as much as she could be quiet, she wasn’t that great. “I need help going to the bathroom,”

Ingrid stood up and helped her steady herself enough to the bathroom.

Felix turned off his camera and turned to Annette. “Hey, I think it’s time for you to go to sleep,”

“Are you going to stay?”

“I think Ingrid is going to stay here,”

She nodded solemnly.

He sat her up quietly. He helped her take out the buns in her hair, ruffling her hair into wavy curls. He took her neatly folded blanket at the end of the bed and wrapped her around it. Settling her down softly into the pillow. He set a garbage can on the floor, near her pillow, just in case.

She sat up again, quite quickly. “Let me walk you home,”

“Annette you’re drunk,” He sighed. “You need to stay here,”

“But, I need to make sure you go get home safe,” She said. If anything it would be a pain, and he would be keeping her safe.

“I’ll text you when I get home,” He said, trying to lay her down again. She was being a bit stubborn.

“What if you don’t make it home?” She asked.

“You can kill me if that happens,” He answered.

Her eyes started to water, she shot up again. Gripping his arms. “I don’t want you gone,”

She was being stubborn and testing him. Testing him to stay.

“How about this, if you stay and get some sleep, we’ll get ice cream or something,” He gently peeled off her hands and placed them in her lap. While ice cream wouldn’t be his first choice, it would’ve been something that she liked enough. He hoped she would not remember he promised ice cream.

“Okay...” She gave in, lying down into her pillow.

Felix pulled her blanket up to her again. Looking down at her.

“Hey... Felix...”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know if you know this already, but I love you,”

Felix’s face turned bright red. They were just friends, and while he did make it a point to occasionally call her cute, he hadn’t thought her feelings for him came across like that. It surely must have been a platonic love. She says she loves Mercedes all the time. His heart ached painfully as if time up to this point had been a slow melody, and now it became a crash, a cacophony, a jolt of time moving too fast.

It startled him. Something brewed inside him, that made his insides squeeze tight.

Maybe he could be just a little selfish. A little self indulgent. Maybe it was the truth. Perhaps he was just saying whatever she wanted to hear.

“I love you too Annette,”

It felt like a great pressure had gone off, he hadn’t realized how much he cared until the words came out. It’s easier to do than to say, according to him.

She grinned. Leaning in, she gave a quick peck to the tip of his nose. Was she aiming for his lips? Did she mean to go for the nose? What did it mean?

It took what felt like forever for him to finally regain composure.

“Now close your eyes, you have to sleep.” He said.

She did so.

As he turned to walk away, he heard a giggle.

“Felix loves Annette,” She sang while pretending to be asleep.

He stood up and made his way closer to the bathroom, holding his heart, trying to fan himself off a bit, as if to pretend nothing happened.

As Ingrid and Mercedes exited, he still felt the heat on his cheeks.

“I got Annette to lie down. I’m heading out, are you staying Ingrid?” He asked, trying to rush so that they wouldn’t suspect a thing.

“Yeah, you’ll be fine?” She asked. Keeping Mercedes steady.

“Of course I will,” He turned and gave a small wave goodbye.

Once the cool air touched his face, he leaned against the door and breathed. 

He took out his phone and looked to the camera roll, playing the video of Annette singing to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i have anxiety and havent posted anything in a long time
> 
> loosely based on when my friend got so drunk i was his "teddy"(name of dog) and how 3 of us had to fight him to stay down so we could leave bc he was too drunk to walk home with us


End file.
